The Avenging Rockman
by Cyberdrew
Summary: When eight new Robot Masters start attacking Mega City, Rock will need all the help he can get to take them down, and to defeat this new threat. Is Wily behind this? Or is there someone more sinister behind the attack? Based on Archie Comic's Mega Man. Includes the best (known) heroes, and a few that you don't.
1. Chapter 1

Rock woke up to the crumbling buildings above him. He got up with some effort and ran a self-diagnostic.

"Minor damage to joints," he summarized. His processor was active, but still rebooting. He tried to remember…

Memory banks restored. The attack. The roof collapsed on him, Roll, and…

"Doctor Light?!" he called out as he stood up. "Doctor Light? Roll? Where are you?"

He looked around, and he found them. Dr. Light was on his side, passed out. Roll…

Roll must have dived to push the Doctor away from the falling debris. Her legs and hips were crushed by a concrete pillar. Roll was deactivated. Most of her was intact, that had to include her I.C. chip. Even so, there was no way to tell if she was alive or dead. The site of her lying there, lifeless, killed Rock.

Then he remembered the details of the attack, and got angry.

He saw claw marks, lasers being fired…

And a loud, angry roar.

He turned and saw some light peeking through the rocks. He had to calculate which rock to push to make an exit without collapsing the cave they were in, but that wasn't what he was designed for. It would be as good as guessing.

He managed to push out the right rock and created a holed big enough for Light to fit through.

A firefighter spotted him.

"Hey kid!" he ran over to him.

Rock soon managed to get Dr. Light and Roll's upper half into an ambulance. After they drove off to the hospital, Rock heard something in the distance. He turned and saw that the path of destruction didn't end here. More explosions and screaming people were in the distance.

The firefighter stood next to him. "Wily's gone too far," he stated, "This is just crazy."

Rock energized his armor, his blue suit and helmet that allowed him to copy all of those special abilities from other Robot Masters.

"I'll stop this," he vowed, "Just evacuate the people. Evacuate the whole city if you have to."

"On it, Megaman."

Megaman charged towards the chaos, making a call into his helmet.

"Auto! Are you there?"

"Mr. Rock!" he answered immediately, "Are you-"

"Ready the support units," he ordered, "All of them. I'm going to need their help in a minute. Have them ready for an emergency teleport on my location. Call the others, too; Cutman, Bombman, Strikeman, Splashwoman, the rest of them. I need everyone we can spare."

"Yessir!"

Megaman didn't focus on anything else, except for the source of the destruction. He swore on his life, he would avenge Roll, and the rest of the city. He would end this threat and avenge them all.


	2. Cyclops

Megaman spotted the first of the eight, standing on the headless statue of some historical figure, laughing.

He had a human face, and was equipped with green and gold armor. His helmet had two horns sticking out like a treasured ram, and he held a scepter with a curved blade and a blue gem. He turned to see Megaman approaching.

"Ah! There he is!" He greeted, "The Blue Bomber himself! The original Megaman!"

He gave a mock bow. "I am Trickman! Modeled after Loki! And these are my brothers! The Marvelous Roboticized Heroes! Curtesy of the science of Dr. Wily, and...a few others. More on them later. But for now, introductions. I'm sure you know how this works. You've been around the bend a few times haven't you?"

He looked over his shoulder.

"To me!" He said.

Suddenly two Robot Masters appeared from the wreckage. They both examined Megaman and awaited orders.

"Wolverineman," Trickman ordered, "alert those 'Avenger' idiots that we are proceeding to Phase 2. Cyclopesman, destroy Megaman!"

Megaman fired at Trickman, but the shot passed right through him. The flickering image of the robot laughed as he faded away.

Then Cyclopsman began his assault.

Megaman slid out of range from the first shot. Cyclopesman was no pushover, his continuous energy cannon sweeping across the area and cutting down anything that had been left standing before.

Megaman noticed more buildings crumbling.

"No!" He said desperately, and trained his buster on the attacker.

Cyclopesman was in black armor, with red slashes across his helmet and chest, forming two X's. The head didn't seem to hold any human-like features, just a face plate under the red X.

He fired a few shots at him, resulting in a few dents in the opponent's armor.

"Need an upgrade," Rock muttered bitterly.

He ducked behind some cover for the next assault, a chunk of rubble from the top of some building. Megaman held a charge in his buster, readying himself for his next assualt.

The laser attack soon stopped, and Rock ran out, charging Cyclopesman headfirst. The Robot Master nervously stepped back, trying to fire his weapon again, only to find it was still cooling.

Megaman put the barrel to the enemy's chest and fired, obliterating the armor and deactivating the enemy.

"X marks the spot," Rock sighed. Cutman was wrong, jokes don't always make the job any easier.

"Nice work."

Rock turned to find his older brother, Protoman, standing there.

"Enjoying the show, Blues?" He greeted.

"Sorry," the red bot apologized, "I was trying to help some people. I had only just received Auto's call."

Megaman shook his head. "Whatever, look, there are seven more of these guys out there-"

"There always is," Blues commented.

"-And they're planning something," Rock finished, "This isn't just any attack. That building over there was holding a "Veteran's Ball," which was planned to have a general and an admiral attending. This attack is too perfect to be random."

"Okay," Protoman agreed, "So what's the plan?"

"Pick one and follow it," Rock ordered, "Keep them occupied until I can get to them all. Then we hunt down Wily."

"He's in prison, though," Blues stated.

"Hasn't stopped him before. Go."

Protoman nodded and took off in a direction after the Robot Masters. Rock turned back to the broken one at his feet.

He placed his hand against the remains and let the copy chip in his helmet do the rest. His Mega Buster was unique in that it could recreate the conditions and material necessary for an opponent's primary weapon. Of course, it's not a perfect system; it could only recreate a certain amount of ammo, and he would have to resupply it with units back at the Lab. And Megaman has never been one to make pit stops back to the Lab. It was always for one reason or another.

The "X-Laser" specs were downloaded now.

"Now I've got your power," Megaman said aloud, feeling slightly discouraged. He wasn't entirely sure why.


End file.
